Their battle will never end
by amberle-elvengrl
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, their never ending battle for their fathers sword and power


Their Battle Will Never End  
  
By Amberyl  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
NO I DONT OWN THEM OK... so you lawyer back off. *sniffle sniffle*   
  
OK hi, this is a one chapter fic....well that is if you like it I might write more to it. who now I might even strike up some romance to go along with it.   
  
Sesshomar : will you just get on with the story woman.  
  
Amberle : Dont get you undies all in a wode geez. Alright here is the story.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"INUYASHA stop please.. don't do this... its exactly what he wants ... please"Kagome yelled, but was not heard.  
  
Sesshomaru , had yet again , shown up to try and take Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. The sword, which his father left him, had   
  
great  
  
importance to him, it kept Inuyasha's demon blood under control, and yet Sesshomaru still wanted it. The sword in which their  
  
father left him was Tensaiga, a sword which bring thing back from the world of the dead. He wanted Tetsusaiga for it's power ..  
  
the Wind Scar. The Wind Scar is able to kill 1000 demons in one stroke, what demon would not want this power. But there  
  
was yet again another catch Sesshomaru did not like, the sword can only be used to protect humans.  
  
"Give me the sword , Inuyasha , you are not worthy enough to have such a sword."  
  
"You can have it when you pry it from my cold dead fingers."  
  
"Have it your way"  
  
Sesshomaru charged at him with all his power ready to kill the hanyou. He slashed at him with his poisson claw, but some how  
  
Inuyasha was able to dodge his attack. He slashes at him repeatedly and all the time Inuyasha dodged his strikes. They both  
  
quickly jump back. Inuyasha draws Tetsusaiga , making it come to life. He is waits for the perfect moment to use the Wind  
  
Scar.... Sesshomaru draws Tokejin and point it at Inuyasha.  
  
" Come then Inuyasha , show me your skill with fathers blade .. it will soon be mine."  
  
Kagome and the others watched in horror as the two brothers battled.  
  
"Inuyasha , stop please this if foolish its only a sword.Please stop" Kagome pleaded  
  
Inuyasha looked at here but suddenly Sesshomaru attacked. Inuyasha dodged Sesshomaru's strike just in time .  
  
"Hey coward , that wasn't fair play."  
  
"You expect me to play fair. Foolish little half-breed. I never play fair."  
  
With that said Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru . Their swords clanged at they fought. The battle lasted for hours on end while  
  
the companion of both sided watched in horror.  
  
Out of breath Inuyasha says "Is that all you got. I would have though you could do better."  
  
Sesshomaru growls at this remark and lunges at Inuyasha throwing his swords to the ground. He was going to rip the   
  
half-breeds throat out with his bare hands. Inuyasha hit the ground with a thud. But suddenly a strange look appears on   
  
Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha then realizes that Tetsusaiga is run threw him. His eye widen as his life starts to flash before his   
  
eyes.  
  
When his mother died...how he cried.  
  
When Inuyasha was born..how happy he felt to have something look up to him.  
  
When their father died ... how mad he was at him for dyeing.  
  
All the feeling he ever felt came rushing back..a single tear ran down his face and he fell to the ground which pulled Tetsusaiga   
  
out of his gut. He crawled away holding his wound until he fell flat on the grass.  
  
*So this is what its like to die.* he though as he lay there in the grass. He almost laughed to himself. He Lord Sesshomaru was  
  
going to die by the hands of his own half breed little brother.* I ... don't know what to do..Its all so new to me..I don't really   
  
want to die..why am I so scared...* his though ended at that as he breathed his final breath. Rin suddenly burst out of the bushes   
  
and runs over to her adopted father all the time crying.  
  
Inuyasha, who was in shock the whole time. Looked at his brother.  
  
" I never ment to kill him." he kept repeating to himself as Kagome cautiously walked over. She suddenly got an Idea.  
  
"Inyasha use Tensaiga. Tensaiga bring people back from the realm of the dead."  
  
Inuyasha quickly picks up Tensaiga. Even though he knows that Sesshomaru will still come after Tetsusaiga, he cant just let him  
  
die.. he is his brother. With his mind made up , he used his brothers sword , to bring him back to life. Kagome, holding   
  
Tetsusaiga , watches to see if it worked. Suddenly Sesshomaru sits up and Rin throws her arms around his neck and continues   
  
to cry. Catching his breath he looks at Inuyasha in shock. Inuyasha throws Tensaiga down at Sesshomaru's feet .  
  
"I know nothing will change between us, but I'll tell you this, I never intend to kill you Sesshomaru, we are blood family, whether  
  
you like it or not , we have the same father. He left us these sword for a reason, and I swear, I won't let you get Tetsusaiga, but   
  
I will never kill you for it either."  
  
With that said, he walks off with his companions, leaving Sesshomaru in shock and wonder. Sesshomaru picks up Tetsusaiga   
  
and looks at it. *Why did he bring me back.. can it be that even though my brother hates me ... he loves me just the same...   
  
foolish little Half-breed. That weakness will be the death of him yet.* And with that He gets up and leaves.  
  
EXITS Sesshomaru   
  
ENTERS : The arthor   
  
Ok everyone please forgive me for have misspelled words but I went back and fixed them.. as you can see.. Well I hope I got them all.. 


End file.
